If You're There
by RealatheHedgehog
Summary: With Rouge dead how is Shadow to cope.A sad death throws Shadow and Sonic together.There will later be rape.Dont like dont read please leave reviews i love to read them.sonadow


'Im alone again'

The realization finally sinking in as the thought finally occurred to me.I felt everything crashing around soul sinking even lower as they lowered her body into the hole. Her snow white fur which will never feel wind or the suns warmth again.

'Oh Rouge,what have i done to you?'I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth,before looking at the people surrounding her body. They were crying,crying as if they knew her.

I felt a small spark of anger, if not towards them but to myself.

'Chaos-dammit!Why am i even here?Its my fault she's...'

Blood dripped down from clenched fist to the grassy ground,as my nails went through the fabric to the skin on the other side. Sorrow flooded my body,though I refused to let my tears fall.

'Rouge what have i done to you?'i asked myself. It was just supposed to be a misson, a simple mission...'

(Flashback)

We were running down the hall,as a mass of soldiers chased us. Shooting odd looking their shots were sloppy compared to my precision, it didn't put us in a less dangerous situation. I shot my pistol as we leapt from cover to cover slowly reaching our goal.A door at the end of the corridor, I fired shots at our enemy, granting Rouge cover. With pistols in each hand, I held back the fray as Rouge worked her magic on the lock. Using all sorts of hacking codes to bypass the security protocols the door may have.I refilled my empty clip, as I shot the advancing numbers behind us with my other pistol.

"Nrrrgh..got it!C'mon Shadow were in." She proclaimed triumphantly.

She ran inside as I gave off the final death dealing shots,and a few warning shots.I rushed in beside her and she closed the door. Door finally shut, we managed to get our bearings,then we were in each others arms. Kissing as we surged into each other,adrenaline mixed passion present as our toungues were suddenly introduced to the lip lock.

My arms started to travel down her body, a bit peeved at the fabric getting in the way. My hands traveled to the skin on her back massaging the area in between her wings. Enticing moans from deep in her chest.I pressed her back to the door and started nibbling on her neck .Giving me more moans of pleasure. Somewhere in the middle, I felt Rogue stiffen.I opened my eyes, glancing at her in eyes trained on the sight behind me. I was in the middle of turning when Rogue grabbed my arms and pushed me away from her.I hit the wall and a(n) explosion of energy sounded. The stale feeling of electricity made my fur and quills stand on end. quickly turning around I saw Rouge barely standing, a giant bloody hole in her abdomen.I felt my pupils shrink as I ran to her.

Hands reaching for either side of her hips, as her balance finally betrayed her and she started to fall. In what seemed impossibly like slow-motion. There was a dimming glint in her eyes and a small smile on her face.I was at her side in an instant preventiing her body from touching the floor.I knew she wasnt going to survive, and was internally contemplating on whether to take her to the hospital of just wait for the medical team to come and get her.

My eyes darted to where the energy beam was shot.A man stood there trembling,trying to back away as quickly and quietly as he could. The air about him gave off awkward,and he practically screamed 'im a fresh recruit,i just do what they say'

'I gave off my most threatening growl, and in an instant was by his face .A look of sheer terror read all over. And I'll remember it to be relished as the human that took away that which I loved.I took his head in my hands and twisted, feeling his neck snap. I unpredicted my strength, and with too much force the whole head came off. Splattering blood everywhere. Blood now on my face and my horrible deed being done, I ran to Rogues side. Blood flowing from her mouth now,doing nothing to ease my nerves.

Carefully I scooped her up in my arms and ran the whole way to the nearest said the sight of my bloodied form and an injured persn dangling from my arms ,caused them trauma they wouldn't recover faces took on the look of uncertency.I whipped out my favorite desert eagle and held it in front of their surprised faces."Help her to the best your abilities or die."my voice full of malice. They immediately took her and began working right away.I stayed waiting for what felt like days ,was really the doctor came outside seeming exasperated, I searched his face for anything that seemed like good news.I walked up to him,my eyes asking,more like pleading. And he shook his head,walking past me.

"She has only minutes."he said still walking,"Spend them with her."I took my wobbly steps into the room where she was resting on a looked gurney looking exhausted,but a tiny bet better.I took the seat next to her and grabbed her hand waiting for her eyes to flutter open.

And before I realized it I was crying,apologizing over and over.I kept saying how it was my fault and how I should have protected her better.I heard a sigh.

"God,what a crybaby."Even though her voice was weak you could still hear the smile in her voice."Shadow...i don't isn't like this you. I need you to be strong,and to find love again."Her voice still weak . All tears were nearly gone though my voice still wavered.

"I...I cant."She gripped my hand with a strength I didn't think she possessed "Please...Shadow for me. You cant be alone forever."her grip loosened and I felt her hand start to go slack.

"Shadow...I love...you..." She breathed, before completely going still. The shaky rise and fall of her chest disappearing.I leaned forward and kissed her for the last time,even after she was gone.

(Flashback End)

And now here we are.

I looked around at all the people who stood around the hole. A certain blue hedgehog caught my gaze. And sorrow filled eyes flashed in my direction.

And although it pains me, he has been...not a nuisance,but well more like a friend ever since Rouges untimely passing. He hasn't even tried to annoy the shit out of me,which was really refreshing. Surprisingly he hasn't really left my side since I broke down in front of him.

And he kept a small wad of tissues for me specifically in his left glove. He was serious about him not leaving my side, I tried badly to firmly insist that he could leave. And I insisted that I was over the situation. Sometimes even that wasnt enough.I looked away only to turn back and have Sonic catch my gaze once more. He gestured his head away from the crowd of people to a more secure location.I nodded and walked far from the funeral service, looking for a quiet place to speak. Sonic found an alley that permitted us both equal standing space and quickly ducked inside. We stood around for a moment rather awkwardly not sure what to say to the other,till finally Sonic spoke."How are you holding up?Are...are you okay?"

There it goes again that unnecessary kindness. Even though he asked tentively,there was something else in his voice...something that I haven't heard ,or spoken so genuinely since Rouge died."What the fuck do you care?"my voice was monotone yet dripping with ice. Sonic flinched the tiniest bit and his eyes showed hurt before they darted to the ground.I sighed'What the fuck am i doing?'I ran a hand into my quills before letting them drop to my sides."No one cares about me anyway."I said barely audible.

"YOURE WRONG!"Sonic suprised me by his eyes to the floor he said more quietly;"I care...,"He looked extremely uncomfortable with his cheeks the faintest shade of pink. Though he switched gears quickly flashing me his trademark smirk and cocky yet I knew the pain was still there."All our friends, paying homage at that funeral care too. No just about Rouge,but you too."his signature thumbs up was suddenly present.

A full turmoil of emotions ran amok inside me confusing all my senses and clear thought."Sonic..."and without my brain even registering what it was doing ,my hands reached out,holding Sonic in a tight embrace. He went along with it hugging me back, but my mind went back to coherency and I pushed him away.

"Sappy enough for you?Now leave me the hell alone!"

Shadow took a few steps away from Sonic. Whose face took on full surprise.

"Well I'm sorry for actually gIving a FUCK!" Sonic shouted as a there was silence.

"Im outta here."Sonic said to the tense and awkward air,though couldn't help feeling a tiny pang of guilt as he turned from the ebony hedgehog.

"Sorry for your loss."he said bitterly before abruptly turning and speeding away. I threw my arms in the air and growled in frustration."WHAT DA FUCk DID I JUST DO!?"I hollered to the heavens.

Meanwhile Sonic was further down he street, fading anger on his face and a shake in his voice."What's gotten into you...?"he muttered his head he sped all the way to his inside he whipped out his phone and called Tails,letting his little bro and roomie know that he was home and would not be returning to finish the service. He sighed and climbed the stairs to his he off his shoes and black ties, before sitting on his bed. For the remainder of the afternoon he hugged a pillow to his chest,and stared at the wall.

Not sure how to feel about todays events,and basically mentally and physically exhausted ,Shadow began his trek home. On his way he unfortunately passed the rest of the funeral service. And he begun to stare, although he caught the unwanted gaze of one Silver the hedgehog. Silver raised a eyeridge in question,before softening his eyes into a look of sympathy. But Shadow just shook his head and walked the rest of the way he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Popping it open and taking a sip he walked to his couch and sat there. He sat his drink on the table and watched the condensation drip down the sides, as questions began to rack his annoying enough they were all about the blue hedgehog, whose compassion was thrown back into his face. Attempting to shut off his brain, he closed his weary eyelids and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Ok thank the goodiness I revised and reedited this...it took a while,and I ended up rewriting sum parts but its done...whew!Next chapter coming soon!whee!X3


End file.
